


River Made of Tears

by orphan_account



Category: CatGhost
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being dead sucks. Especially when the person who used to be your father forgot who you are.





	River Made of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend got me into "Catghost", a small web series on YouTube! I decided to write a fan fiction about it! Sorry if some characters seem OOC, this is my first time writing about these characters.

Gideon considered himself to be a humble man -or hedgehog I guess. He liked to take naps, go fishing, or even chop wood! Chopping wood was his favorite chore to do! It wasn’t that hard to do, yet it gave him great strength! Though, fishing had to be his second favorite thing to do! He doesn’t know why but, it felt as if he has done something with water in his life. Oh well, he doesn’t worry about remembering! If he doesn’t remember, it probably didn’t matter anyways!

-

Naarah and Elon never were very fond of Gideon. They saw him as more of an accessory, a toy that they could take out and put away. They didn’t like his hobbies or ideas, they didn’t like how he acted, they just didn’t like him in general. The only things they like to do with him was to play tricks on him and curse him with evil spells. It was a way to entertain themselves and avenge themselves for…. Well, their own deaths. Naarah seemed to hate Gideon the most. Elon seemed to encourage Narrah’s behavior towards Gideon. The thing is, Gideon didn’t mind any of this. He put up with their antics and just let them do what ever. Besides, Naarah and Elon are the only ones that Gideon knows of in this strange world.

-

Gideon was out fishing once again, minding his own business. “dum dee dum dee dum dee dum~!” It was peaceful, fishing near a river. It calmed him into some sort of peace. That peace was soon interrupted by a voice of a child. “Hi Gideon!!!” Naarah shouted, as she floated over to him. “Oh, Hello Naarah!” Gideon greeted. “What are you doing over here? Are you doing boring old man stuff, as usual?” Naarah teased.  
Gideon didn’t like his hobbies being called “boring”, but he let that comment slide. “Oh! I’m just fishing by the river! Want to join?” Gideon asked. Naarah stopped when she heard what Gideon said. Fishing… River… Naarah shivered to herself. She remembers… the anxiety of the water, the feeling of cool piercing water overwhelming her body, the lack of oxygen in her lungs. The memories… the terrible, horrible, memories. Her death. The cause of it? Him. Gideon. That stupid judge.... After EVERYTHING she did for him.  
“NO! I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO IT AGAIN! I MIGHT BE DEAD BUT I WON’T LET YOU TRY TO DROWN ME AGAIN!” Naarah yelled. Gideon flinched at Naarah's outburst. “W-What?” Naarah kept yelling, “How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND REMIND ME OF MY OWN DEATH! I swear if we were not dead already, I WOULD OF DROWNED YOU INSTEAD!” She shouted, her eyes glowing red. Gideon shrunk back and whimpered. Naarah then shouted, "YOU NEVER EVEN HELPED ME WITH HER! THAT’S HOW USELESS YOU ARE! YOU NEVER HELP ME AT ALL WITH _HER_! **I HATE YOU!**"

Naarah stormed out of there, fuming and huffing. Gideon just stood there, stunned. He never saw Naarah yell at him like that. He never saw that kind of anger from her. He didn’t understand why she was so angry. All he asked was if Naarah wanted to fish with him. What did he say wrong? For the longest time, Gideon just sat there. After a while, he got up and went to chop some wood. He had so much work to do.

-

Gideon fell asleep while he was chopping wood. He has been working all night, and didn’t get much sleep. His paws were still holding the handle of the axe. Elon and Naarah saw this, and started to sneak up on him. They then both shouted “WAKE UP GIDEON!” Gideon jumped from his sleepy stupor. “AH! O-Oh! It’s you gu-” Gideon stopped when he saw Naarah. He shivered, and then grabbed the wood that he’s chopped so far. “Sorry guys! I can’t talk right now! I have stuff to do!” Gideon started running away.  
Elon and Naarah exchanged confused looks. They started to follow to where Gideon ran to. They hid behind some trees and saw an opening. Gideon seemed to be working on a wooden shed made from the wood he has chopped. Elon decided to go talk to Gideon. “Hello Gideon.” She said. Gideon jumped a little and looked at Elon. “Oh, hey Elon.” He greeted. “What are you doing here? Making a shed or something?” Elon asked. “We don’t really need a shed for anything.” Elon said. Gideon chuckled nervously. “Uh… It’s not a shed. It’s more of a temporary resting place for now… I’m not going back to the house for a while.” Gideon said. Elon furrowed her brows. “What? Why is that?” She asked. “I just… need some time away.” He said. Elon looked angry, her eyes glowing a little, showing her powers. “Are you KIDDING ME, GIDEON?! When we made that cabin, we all agreed to live their TOGETHER! Are you just going to abandon ship now?!” Gideon shrieked and ran into the small shed sized home. He slammed and locked the door. Elon stood there, a little stunned by that. After a little, Naarah and Elon laughed. “Wow! He’s such a chicken! Getting scared from that! Wow! He hasn’t done that before when I scare him!” Naarah said. Elon nodded in agreement, “Ahahah! Yes, did you see the look on his face?” they both walked home, laughing.

-

As time passed, Elon and Naarah would try to visit Gideon in that small shed he made. When ever they did, Gideon wouldn’t answer. They would assume he wasn’t home, and walked away laughing, saying how “puny” his shed is. They didn’t know that Gideon could hear that. But when they did see Gideon outside of the shed, chopping wood, Gideon would either run into the woods, or run into the shed.  
This went on for a while. Then on week 3 of this, Elon had grown tired of doing this. The little cabin they all made had grown pretty boring without someone to pester with, or even curse from time to time. Elon wanted to pester Gideon again, but he seemed scared of something. “Eloooon! I’m boooored!!!” Naarah said. Elon sighed, “I know you are Naarah. So am I.” “Ugh! It’s so boring to not have anyone to make fun of or curse!” Naarah said. “We need Gideon back to be that person!”. “If only we knew what's going on in his stupid head of his.” Elon said

“What happened to him before he decided to go away?” Elon asked. “I remember warning him after he pulled that stupid prank…” Elon said. Naarah thought for a little. “Well, I did talk with him some days ago but it wasn’t really that important.” Naarah said. “It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t seem important or not. We need to know if it had and affect on Gideon.” Elon said.  
Naarah rolled her eyes. “Ugh, if it seems so important to you, I’ll say it. Basically, he was fishing and I told him that if he was planning to drown me again, I would drown him first or something like that.” Naarah said, nonchalantly. Elon looked at Naarah “Wait, you actually said that to him?” Elon asked. “Well, duh! I knew that he would try to do that even if he doesn’t know that we’re dead, so why not?” Naarah said. Elon sighed in frustration “Well, that’s the problem, Naarah. Gideon doesn’t know about that. He doesn’t know that it was him who-” Naarah interrupted Elon. “You don’t have to remind me of that!” Elon was silent. She put two and two together, realizing why Gideon was acting so scared. “Well, I guess that must be the reason why Gideon has been avoiding us. He’s scared of you because of what you said to him.”  
Naarah said an “Ooooooh.” And then asked, “Well, what should we do about it?” Elon looked at Naarah 

“Look Naarah, we both dislike Gideon, we can agree on that. But, as hard as it will be, you might need to apologize to him.” Naarah gave an angry look “What?! Apologize to him? I shouldn’t be the one to apologize! He-” “He doesn’t remember that, Naarah.” Elon interrupted. “He doesn’t remember that he raised you with _her_. He doesn’t remember that it was him to judge you for that. And maybe it’s for the best that he doesn’t remember. Besides...” Elon gave Naarah a comforting smile “It would be an advantage to us! It’s easier for us to toy with him.”

Naarah thought about what Elon said, and she laughed. “Yeah! I guess you’re right!” Naarah then groaned “But I can’t believe I have to apologize to him. He’s so annoying. It should be him who should apologize to us for being so annoying.” Elon nodded “I agree with that, but there is nothing we can’t really do about that. Better for him to be an idiot than knowing about his history with us.” “Ugh…” Naarah mumbled. She REALLY didn’t want to say sorry to that hedgehog.

-

Gideon was near the river, fishing again. Though, it wasn’t peaceful for him anymore. It felt more of a chore he was forced to do than a hobby. Gideon checked around, hoping that Elon of Naarah wouldn’t come. No one seemed to be there, but himself. Gideon sighed and kept fishing, trying to focus on the water. He didn’t get it, why was Naarah so angry at him? Did he do something or say something wrong?

“Giiiideooon!” Naarah called out. Gideon flinched and looked around. He saw Naarah coming out from the trees to come near him. Gideon prepared to run. “Hey wait! Don’t run this time!” Naarah called out “I just want to talk!” Gideon stepped back a little, still hesitant to talk to Naarah. Naarah wanted to laugh at how Gideon looked right now, but she knew that wasn’t the time to say that. She groaned, and then said “Look, Gideon... I’m sorry… For yelling at you… There, I said it.” Naarah said. “Y-You’re sorry?” Gideon looked confused. Naarah then stated, “D-Don’t take it the wrong way! This doesn’t mean we’re friends! I just came to say that I’m sorry for yelling at you, alright?” Gideon was silent from shock. He never thought that Naarah would come to apologize to him. He started to walk towards Naarah. He looked up at her. “Naarah.” “Yeah?” Gideon takes out a second fishing pole, “Want to fish with me?”

-

“I can’t believe you actually convinced me to fish with you.” Naarah said. The fishing or she had was stuck in the ground because Naarah didn’t have any hands to hold it with. So Gideon improvised and stuck it in the ground. “This is boring.” Naarah groaned. “With that attitude, you’ll find it boring.” Gideon replied. “I don’t see the point in-” The string on the fish pole began to tug. “Oh! You got one! Better reel it in!” Gideon encouraged.

Naarah didn’t know what to do! She didn’t have any hands to reel the fish in. But then she remembered a spell of- “That’s it!” Naarah said, as she began to concentrate on the fishing pole’s drag adjust and started to feel in the fish. “Come on! You can do it!” Gideon said to Naarah. After a bit of tugging, she finally reeled in the fish. “You did it! Well done!” Gideon cheered. Naarah looked at the fish, flopping on the hook string. Naarah remembered… The quiet days in the woods, when he would teach Naarah how to fish near the ponds in the springs and summers. She remembered when he would let Naarah help cook the fish for dinner.

Naarah gave a small smile, “Yeah… This is actually fun, dad.” “W-What?” Gideon looked at Naarah. “I said that the fish smells bad! You nosey hedgehog!” Naarah looked away, blushing a little. Gideon kept staring at Naarah. He shugged and looked back at his own fishing pole. What they didn’t know, was that Elon was watching the both of them as they fished. Elon looked at Gideon and chuckled. “Heh…. Softie old man…”


End file.
